1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle, and more particularly to a spectacle with detachable and changeable temples.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional spectacle substantially comprises a frame and two temples pivotally connected to the frame with hinges. Accordingly, a user can wear the spectacle with putting the temples on the ears. The conventional hinges on the spectacle each substantially comprise a bolt extending through the frame and the corresponding temple. With the hinges, the temples can be pivoted relative to the frame to fold the spectacle into a folded condition for conveniently carrying or storing when the spectacle is not in use.
However, with the arrangement of the conventional hinges, to unscrew the bolts with tools, such as screwdriver is necessary for detaching the temples from the frame of the spectacle, so to replace temples from the frame is very trouble and difficult. With the unchangeable temples, the aesthetic effect of the conventional spectacle is not versatile and attractive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a spectacle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.